A Good Girl
by veronca
Summary: Trish POV. Dante. Very mature language. Limey stuff. One shot. warning: DxT pairing.


It's funny.   
  
He gets to wear all that clothing and it's so red it's enough to make one wonder if he's some kind of vampire with an aversion to sun. Okay, so he's not pale, not like me anyway. He's good looking I'll give him that. A shock of silver hair, abundant enough that it flows over his eyes like a modern James Dean and yeah, he's got that cool attitude going on. So what. Am I suppose to break a sweat when I think he's looking at me with the prospect of being more than just a casual partner?  
  
What perturbs me is that he's so laid-back about things. Nothing seems to disturb that devil hunter. I won't even get started about the time….  
  
Nah. Not even worth it.   
  
I look down at my attire. What a crock. That idiot Mundus who created me obviously was into a bit of bondage and jerked himself off every now and then when he thought I wasn't looking. Yeah, big and bad he was alright. My tight black leather pants were supposedly sexy and how could I have known what was sexy or not? I didn't see any other demons around that looked like me.  
  
So call me ignorant. Whatever.   
  
Seeing Dante come into my life was nothing less than miraculous. Sure I'm grateful. As grateful as that guy who saw the light and got totally blinded. Yessiree, so grateful that I'm lying in my bed with nothing but a pillow and cold sheets to scrape against my soft pale skin, damn, well, hell didn't have much to offer a girl either. Where did I sleep? Do demons sleep? I'll let you figure that one out.  
  
Crap. Dante's mom was some soft skinned dove if I was created in her image.  
  
There he is, coming at me with that cocky grin, and his guns with him, oh yes, don't get me started on his guns. Those two big shiny weapons that he cherishes as if it gave him a hard-on drives me insane and frankly, I'm a little envious.   
  
Granted, I got Sparda as compensation and it handles like a smooth young boys wet dream, and slices metal and iron like hot butter. Plus I wanted to get out of Mundus's grasp. He was such an asshole. Treated me like shit. At least that Nelo Angelo got a bit of respect. Now that one. I can tell you stories about that one.  
  
Did I miss him?   
  
Well, let's see, considering he hardly spoke to me, hardly gave me a moments notice except when he felt like releasing some pent up energy.  
  
Pent up indeed, hah! That man could fight like he could fuck. He hated the fact that I looked like someone he loved. Maybe that's why he took it out on me every night.   
  
What do you expect? Me to be a virgin? If only you knew, that I want so bad to be good. So bad. I look at Dante and see a guy who could give me that.   
  
So lost in my own disgusting thoughts I see Dante looking at me. That grin of his, so like his brothers I wonder why he has never even considered…..?  
  
"Yeah?" I reply saucily.  
  
"Trish. Any calls?"  
  
"Lots. But no password." I move a little, you know, in that seductive kind of way that makes him glance down at my body. I like it when he starts to breathe a little heavier. I can tell the slight rising of his inhalations and the movements of his adams apple; swallowing a bit of something that wasn't there.   
  
"Hmmm. Well, what would you like to do tonight?" he raises an eyebrow. His voice catches a little and I feel the surge of power in me. Sometimes being a woman, an attractive one sure had its benefits.  
  
"Tonight?" I shrug. "Whatever you want to do. Frankly, I would like a little action. Some demon slashing here and create new moves while doing so. You know that sort of thing."  
  
"Yeah." He nods his head, shaking his pretty silver locks aside. I've managed to touch them a few times while I rode behind him in his motorcycle. That was nice. I liked it when I inched my hips closer, hugging his waist so that I can let my fingers slide a little further down….  
  
That always made him uncomfortable and it pissed him off. I am not sure if it pissed him off because I distracted him or that I stopped before.  
  
What do you want from me? That I am some goodie goodie girl who went through a humans lifetime of bibles and good upbringing? How could I know any better? I only did what my master Mundus told me. Incompetent jerk.   
  
And no, I'm not talking about his performance as a Demon lord.  
  
"Trish?" his voice brings me back to the present. Shit. I've been reminiscing way too much.  
  
"Sorry, Dante. Uh, what kind of plans should we do? Play monopoly? I think you took pleasure in taking all my losses." I hold both my hands up in a gesture of surrendering.   
  
He looks at me through hooded eyelids, and that half grin that makes me swallow. Now it's my turn to feel a little uncomfortable. Hey, I'm always in control when it came to Dante. I could twist him around my little finger and he'd do somersaults for me. At least in everything else but the bedroom. That part, well, let's just say we haven't gotten there……..yet.   
  
What was he waiting for?   
  
Was it the memory of his mother that stares back at him and causes him to pause?  
  
Damn. Such a good boy this one was. Not like Vergil. Still, he had the same kind of hard on. How could I not see? Sometimes after fighting with demons, kicking their asses and feeling victorious and powerful, the surging electricity going through you after the battle gives people like us a kind of blood lust that slowly simmers down.   
  
The sweat and the blood and the heavy breathing, god, it sounded like sex with the use of Marquis de Sade's private collection only without the actual sex.   
  
And Dante standing there, weapon in his hand, his body tense like a tight guitar string ready to break, his eyes wandering over to me, and me--ah, you should see me. Well, at least from his eyes. Nearly naked really, with what I wore, a bodice held together with invisible strings and a pair of tight hugging pants. Sweat probably gleamed off my skin because I could feel myself damp as if I ran a marathon. Blond hairs pulled back, slick and wet. So you get the picture. I don't need to elaborate.   
  
"Maybe we can do something different tonight?" he said leaning closer.  
  
"You gonna fuck me?"   
  
Okay, there! So I said it. Finally. I was getting tired of his childish games. Hmmm, I remember Dante saying that to Phantom before sending him off to la-la land.   
  
"Depends."  
  
"What?" I bolt up, a little surprise that he would have the nerve.   
  
"You heard me. Depends if you are a good girl."  
  
"Oh Dante, I've been NOTHING but a good girl. Fighting along side you, making your coffee every morning, taking your calls, going on midnight runs, even putting up with your lack of food around here! I've been so good, Dante. So very very good." I emphasized the last words; trying to attempt my seductive stance, eyelids lowering, my lips parting, maybe add a little biting on the lower part. It always worked.  
  
He picks me up and marches me upstairs. Hoo-boy, was I going to get it.  
  
He Kicks the door to my room open, and I yelp, "hey, you gonna fix that?"  
  
Dante drops me on my bed and then proceeds to go back outside and turns, "I'll be right back."  
  
I wait there for the breath of two minutes. I hate this. The wait was unbearable.   
  
Dante comes back upstairs and pulls out the monopoly game. "This time I'm not only going to buy you out but I'm going to leave you bankrupt."  
  
I sit there, open mouth and not a moment too soon I start banging my head against the pillow.   
  
I throw the pillow at him, hating him. Then he grabs me as he laughs, pinning me on that bed. I wasn't even horny anymore. The anger in me wanted to play Dante must die tonight.   
  
He kisses me and I comply.   
  
It lasts for a long while. He then lifts his head, stares at me, a serious expression on his face, and whispers, "So, was he good?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Vergil."  
  
I laugh. Shit. What the hell? How does he know? What does he care? Was he actually jealous?   
  
I say it out loud, "You jealous?"  
  
"I just want to know what I'm up against." He grates with a cynical bent.  
  
"You're twins aren't you? It's double the pleasure and the fun." The voice didn't sound like mine. It was a terrible thing to feel when he was being serious. It's like laughing at a guy while he was trying to fuck you.   
  
He gets up and sighs. Dante runs a careless hand through his hair. There was a painful yet regretful look in his steely blue eyes.   
  
Then he walks outside.   
  
I sit there alone, AGAIN!  
  
I hate him. I'll get him tomorrow. I double damn him to hell. Aw, crap. He's been there and back. What does it matter?  
  
The tears were running down my cheeks again. Just like last time.  
  
Each day, I become less and less like a demon, becoming more and more human and Dante has led me down the path of being a good girl after all.  
  
So why do I feel so empty? 


End file.
